Crashed into your heart
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Melissa has a big sleepover at her l couples.


Crashed Into Your Heart - Jackson, Melissa, Nathan, Daley, Eric and Taylor

Chapter 1 - Basketball with Marshmallows

"Melissa!" Jackson called peeking out from behind a tree and watching satisfied as his best friend jumped.

"Look ,Jackson how many times do I have to tell you NOT to do that!" she turned around angrily and reminded him how would it feel to have him always surprising her like that. Jackson laughed and stepped out from behind the tree opening his arms for an apology hug.

"I'm so sorry Mel." Jackson did his best to look hurt. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"of course I can Jackson." she smiled brightly as he looked down at her brown eyes. "You were only trying to say hello."

Jackson put on a serious face as he said "Hello Mellissa."

She laughed loudly and repeated it. "Hello Jackson."

He leaned down and picked up some of the black hair that was left laying on her purple shirt. A breeze blew by, picking up some of Melissa's black hair and carrying the sweet sent of her away with it.

"Thanks for everything Mel." Jackson smiled wrapping his strong arms around her in a hug.

"you're welcome Jackson but whatever for?" Melissa stared at him trying her best to read his blue eyes.

Jackson ran his fingers through her long hair and gave Melissa another long hug as an icy breeze blew through the yellow t-shirt he was wearing.

"For being my best friend." he admitted kissing her head and looking up at the sky. White crystals of starlight had started to appear and it was only then, that Jackson realized how cold it had gotten outside.

"Where's everybody else?" he asked. Melissa took his hand and they began to walk back toward the house.

"Daley's sleeping over, Taylor went out to dinner with her parents and Nathan is goofing off with Eric."

Jackson rolled his eyes as they took a look at the kitchen which was overflowing with hot chocolate packets and a mangled bag of marshmallows.

"what happened in here?' Jackson laughed, "It looks like a tornado blew through the house." Melissa gasped as she surveyed the mess, not knowing how to explain it. She knew Nathan knew the rules about cleaning up after himself, the two of them had been shipped off to each others' houses since third grade., Taylor wasn't coming until later on, so she was out, and Daley would never even think of doing something this self-centered. Jackson looked at Melissa as they said the culprits' name aloud.

"Eric."

Chapter 2- An Angry Monster

Melissa was angry. How could Eric do this? Didn't he know or even realize that this wasn't even his house? Melissa wouldn't expect this kind of laziness from anybody but Eric, but still- doing what he did at his own house didn't under any circumstances apply at her house! Stomping around, Melissa gathered up all of the hot chocolate packets and threw them away. Jackson stopped her by blocking the closet where the sugary stuff went.

"you don't have to clean up Eric's mess Mel."

"I know but it's my house." Jackson reached out to grab the bag from her but detoured by tickling Mellissa's side. "Try to put the bag back now."

Melissa laughed and shot the bag up above Jackson's head onto one of the higher shelves but missed. Jackson caught the bag and stuffed it on the shelf.

"race you!" a voice called from somewhere upstairs. Eric bolted down the stairs followed by Daley, who screamed and darted out of the way of Nathan who was trying to tackle her.

"ROAR!' he cried chasing after her, "The silly string serpent will eat you all up!'

Melissa laughed as Daley leaped over a discarded box of cookies and hid behind Jackson. Nathan never gave in, and pretty soon, Daley found herself on the floor of Melissa's kitchen, being used as the monsters' dinner.

"No! Nathan Stop." Daley pleaded laughing hysterically as the silly string serpent took a "bite" out of her neck.

"Yum!" Nathan said putting on a funny voice." Just what I was in the mood for."

"Stop Nathan please." Daley sat up and too late, realized that she had just made herself an easier target.

Nathan jumped on her taking this at his already very high advantage." Ticklish are we?' he asked in the monster's voice, He smiled before wrapping his arms around Daley and adding," you realize the more you struggle, the tighter I hold you." Daley saw an opening just wide enough to squeeze herself through under Eric's legs. Taking it, despite the risk of getting squashed into bits by a very strong- and very attractive silly string covered monster, Daley bolted forward and managed to get halfway between Eric's legs.

"HOLD STILL." she screamed and laughed at the same time.

"come here. I wasn't done with you yet." Nathan jumped at Daley and the door opened.

Chapter 3 - A Visitor

Taylor Hagan pushed the door to Melissa's house open and asked a little too loudly,

"Sorry I'm late Melissa. So what did I miss?"

Then she saw the scene.

Melissa sitting on top of the kitchen island with Jackson standing close to her,

Nathan laying on top of Daley under Eric's legs and she made a face.

"TAYLOR!" everybody tried to seem normal as they stood up and looked at her disgusted face.

"What the heck is going on with you guys?" she asked though she had already seen too much already, "I leave for half an hour and come back to find out I missed all the fun."

When nobody spoke, Taylor rolled her eyes and gave Melissa a hug.

"Believe me though when I say I may or may not want details." everybody smiled and Melissa laughed uncomfortably as Taylor dragged her stuff to the railing and headed upstairs.


End file.
